


Cuddles

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: Kenma kozume wakes up his s/o accidentally and ends up cuddling them as an apology.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 105





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n does not have a specific gender. The reader can choose to make y/n be a male or a female but either way y/n is dating kenma kozume in this story.

Kenma laid in his bed curled up on his side as his eyes were glued to the switch he had in his hands. Pressing the buttons repeatedly as he fought off a boss in his game. The time read 2:34 am and while he didn't have school the next day he did have a date with y/n. Kenma almost forgot that his significant other was asleep next to him that he actually became embarrassed when he let out a loud "damn it" and heard them let out a small tired whine as they moved closer pushing their head against Kenmas back. "Ko? Are you still up?" They said softly as they rubbed their eye tiredly. Kenma placed his switch down and turned to his partner. "I'm sorry. I woke you right?" He asked his cheeks flushed just a bit. "Mm" was all his partner could reply with. "Are you having trouble with your game?" They asked as they pulled the blankets closer. "Yes. I can't beat this boss." He mumbled as he moved closer to them. "Why don't you get some rest and we can try together tomorrow?" They asked yawning into their hand. 

Kenma wasn't sure if he could wait until tomorrow. Usually he'd be playing right now until he nearly passes out from lack of sleep but he did promise he would get some pie with y/n tomorrow and shop for some new games. He can't do that if he is tired now can he? Kenma gave a quiet sign and nodded. "Alright. We can do it tomorrow." He said. Kenma saved his progress and turned the switch off, putting it to charge. Once he was back in bed he laid on his side and yawned. Y/n gave a tired smile as they kissed his cheek before falling back asleep, snuggled under the males warm blankets. Kenma felt his heart race a bit at the kiss. He pushed some hair out their face as he kissed their head softly before he wrapped an arm around them keeping them close. Kenma ended up staying awake for an extra hour as he cuddled his partner and rubbed their back soothingly. "Goodnight." He mumbled softly as he finally relaxed and fell asleep as well.


End file.
